Guardian
by specialsmiley1315
Summary: Aria Redford has never questioned her loyalty to the Winchesters. Why would she? John saved her life and his dying wish was for her to look after his boys. So, is it that bizarre that she has become a target of the angel's or is there more to it?


***This is a one shot based off an idea in my crossover. If you read it then you probably know where this relates. You can read this separate and you will still understand it, at least I hope. Enjoy!***

* * *

"Well, this sulking party needs some pie, any suggestions?" I ask jumping up from my curled position on the couch. Sam, Dean, and Bobby all look up from their worn books. They all shrug their shoulders and go back to pretending to read the material as they drown in their troubling thoughts. "Fine," I huff grabbing my brown leather coat and car keys. "Call me if you change your minds!" I holler right before I close the front door.

The afternoon sun is ready to settle into its evening routine of mixing bright oranges with dusty pinks and plum purples. I roll down the windows of my Mustang, starting the rumbling engine with a nostalgic smile. It feels like putting on your favorite sweatshirt; the one with the irreparable holes, the overstretched elastic bands on the wrist and waist, and the knotted fuzzy inside from too many washings. The wind tangles my hair and chills my skin. I drum my fingers against the steering wheel trying to decide on a good pie flavor. _Cherry? No, Sam doesn't like it. Apple? Eh, typical. Key Lime? Chocolate Cream? Mom always said chocolate fixes everything. _

I pull into the parking lot, finding a close spot to the front. The place is relatively empty, but I figure that's probably normal for a Wednesday at a quarter past four. A mixture of fresh fruits and vegetables settles around me as I enter the family owned store. I grab a red plastic basket and browse around, picking up a few things I figure the old man could use in that empty fridge. My mind wanders and I end up in the candy aisle in front of the soft chewy candies. Big white letters outlined in red catch my eye. A soft smile forms at the corner of my mouth as I pick up the package of licorice. The plastic cover of the metal handle digs into my arm with everything. I make it to the checkout counter, unloading everything. A simple pie run turned into Aria's-much-needed-break-from-our-crazy-ass-lives-remedy. The conveyor belt is filled with pie fixings, extra whip cream, movies, licorice, and popcorn, a twenty-four pack of beer, pizza, and some fresh fruits and veggies.

The elderly woman behind the counter gives me a light smile, "Having a little get together, dear?" I return the smile, giving her a quick nod. She finishes scanning the last few items, clicking a few buttons on the cash register. "Okay, your total will be eighty-eighty dollars and fifty-four cents." I pull out my wad of cash from last week's pool match and pay the kind woman. She offers to get someone to help carry my groceries but I wave her off, managing to carry the case of beer with two bags stacked on top and two bags slung around both arms because two trips are for pussies. I struggle to the car, regretting not asking for help.

"Um, do you need some help?" a middle-aged man questions unsure as I try setting the beer down on the ground without dropping the bags on top. "Yes," I say appreciatively. He walks over quickly taking the two bags from a top the box. "Thanks," I mention after setting the beer on the ground. "Not a problem," he offers holding the two bags patiently as I open my trunk. I move a few things around and turn to grab the bags from the Good Samaritan. The guy's Asian ethnicity with short-cropped black hair, dark brown almond-shaped eyes, and dressed sharply in a black suit that accentuates his well-built shoulders. I grab the bags from him first, releasing him to go on his way. "Thanks again," I say gratefully as I place the beer and remaining bags in the large trunk. I slam the trunk closed, turning to give the stranger a parting farewell.

I'm met with not just one man but three all in matching suites. "Shit," I mumble backing up into my car with nowhere to go. "Don't you winged shitheads have other hobbies besides making my life miserable?" The three remain blank faced. I don't have a second to react before an iron fist drills into my face. Blood pools in my mouth, dripping down my chin on the pavement. "You have been a pain in our asses, Aria," the Asian angel snarls with another hit to my face putting me on the ground. I spit out red, wincing. "Glad to be," I remark back with a bloodied smile. The other angels step around him, gripping me by each arm as they haul me to my feet. A tear cringing fist meets my gut. I curl over immediately, breathless and watery eyed. Pained moans fall from my blood soaked lips. He grips my neck tightly, crushing my windpipe. A silver blade drops into his free hand from under his suit coat and button up, "You won't be anymore." I gasp for air, struggling uselessly against the rock hard men. The light reflects off the blade as he raises it.

A mess brown of hair is all I catch before the hand is gone from my throat. I'm released immediately, leaving me bent over on all fours on the pavement as I try to suck air into my lungs. I glance towards the fight going on before me, jumping up and down on the inside when I see the brown trench coat of my friendly angel. Cas takes down his brothers swiftly. I manage to get my feet under me, standing slightly with an arm pressed tightly to my throbbing abdomen. "Not a second too late," I greet the angel thankfully. His bright blue eyes scour the area nervously. Without any explanation he grips my shoulder tight, transporting me to the middle of Bobby's living room. "Cas, what are you…" Dean starts but stops once his eyes land on me. The older Winchester goes from hopeless, confused, and tired hunter to livid, rage filled, I'm going to put you six feet under, protective best friend. Dean's large hands are on my face in seconds, turning my bruising skin towards the light. "Who did this?" he growls as Sam stands behind him with the same look of anger in his eyes. "Angels," I say flinching when he brushes his fingers over my swelling cheek.

"Cas?" Dean questions with hostility. Sam steps in while Dean turns on the angel. He leads me to the couch nudging me to sit. Bobby rolls over in his wheelchair with a deep frown and creased brow. "She was attacked by Zachariah's men," Cas explains. "Why?" Dean practically snarls. "It is because she poses as a threat to his plans." "How am I even a part of this? I thought this was all about those two," I question, cringing in pain as I nod at the two brothers. "Aria, have you ever questioned your devote loyalty to the Winchesters?" I frown at the question, "No." "What does that have this have to do with Zachariah?" Bobby asks gruffly. "She is Sam and Dean's guardian angel...somewhat," the angel adds. I laugh, ignoring the sharp pain in my gut. "That's bullshit," I state firmly. "I don't understand how that statement can be compared to a bull's feces…" "Cas," Dean chastises. The two share a silent conversation and the angel lets the confusing comment slide.

"So, you're saying that Aria is an angel sent to protect us?" Sam questions uncertainly. "No," I bark at the same time Cas disagrees. "But you just…" Sam starts. The angel raises his hand to silence the younger brother. "She is a guardian without grace. She is not connected to Heaven's power in any way." "This is a crock of shit," I mutter. "What is a guardian supposed to do?" I look over at Bobby in disbelief. The old man just shrugs his shoulders. My head falls to my hands as I listen to Cas. "They are souls that are assigned to watch over other souls." "Okay, I get that, but why is she a threat to the angels?" "A guardian's job is to protect his or her person from harm at all costs. A guardian angel receives orders from Heaven on what scenarios they are allowed to interfere with. Since Aria is not an angel, her orders are solely based off her judgments." I shake my head. These two were family to me. I didn't need somebody "assigning" me to do something I wanted to do. I would do anything for Bobby and nobody mentioned me being his so-called guardian.

"Why us?" Dean questions. "Okay, seriously, you believe this?" I yell jumping up from the couch. "You just got jumped by three angels. You don't think they have a legitimate reason for doing so?" Dean fires back. "Yeah, I do! It's because I'm associated with you two!" "If that was the case then why haven't they gone after Bobby?" Sam adds calmly. My mouth falls shut. I try to find something to counter Sam's comment but he was right. Why suddenly attack me? Why didn't they attack me or Bobby sooner? "Cas, why her?" "John and Aria had a very strong bond. He considered her to be like a daughter. She managed to be a voice of reason for your father. Heaven knew she could do the same for his sons." My eyes meet two pairs of eyes, one hazel and the other green. None of us speak. As much as I wanted to deny this I couldn't. John helped me and I helped in any way I could. The countless hunts I made him step down from because I knew he needed to be with Sam and Dean. The number of times I talked him down after a long night of drinking, and calmed him when he started with his despairing pleas to have his wife back, to be a better father. The list was endless.

"So, Zachariah wants her dead because she's a threat, but how?" Bobby pipes up. "Aria continues to support the brother's choice of free will, as long as she does Zachariah's plans are useless." "Why? Because I can talk these two idiots out of doing something stupid?" I thought it was something a little more special than that. A bunch of angels want me dead just because I negotiate well. "Correct." "Wow, what's next? Heaven's going to make me their leader because of my personality?" I remark sarcastically. Cas opens his mouth to comment but I raise my hand stopping him, "Sarcasm, Cas, sarcasm." I blow out a puff of air, trying to grasp the idea of this.

"You said guardians protect the people their assigned to at any cost. If that was the case Aria would have done something drastic during the time Dean was in hell, right? I mean she wouldn't be here technically," Sam questions trying to disprove Cas's statement. My gaze shoots to Cas instantly in panic. The angel's brows crease together as he looks from Sam to me. I mouth the word 'no'. "Cas, is he right?" Dean demands catching the confused look of the angel, "They don't know?" Both brothers turn to me as I glare at the blue-eyed man. "Don't know what?" Bobby chimes in wheeling himself beside me. Sam takes a step towards me, bothered by my silence and hateful stare. "Aria, what did you do?" "Nothing," I snap annoyed. But these guys know me better than anyone. I refuse to meet their stares. "Tell me, Cas," Dean orders harshly.

"It doesn't matter," I defend trying to avoid this confrontation. "To hell it doesn't. What are you hiding?" Bobby interrogates. I throw my hands up in frustration, "Nothing, that's why it doesn't matter." "Then why do you look so guilty?" Sam asks studying me. "She attempted to sell her soul for Dean...twice." All eyes turn on Cas. "You did what?" Bobby bellows rolling his chair in front of me. "Oh don't you people fucking start on me. Sam did the same thing and Dean was the first one to do it. I was just trying to keep my promise to John," I snarl. They remain silent, blank looks on their faces. "Stop looking at me like that. It didn't happen. That's why it didn't matter if you knew. Because yet again I couldn't save the people I cared about." No demon would deal. I had to try though, I owed that much to John after everything he did for me. Maybe Cas was right about this guardian thing.

"What happened with your family was not you're-" "Save it, Cas," I growl viciously. He shuts his mouth, quietly observing. Nobody moves. The room remains still with the overwhelming silence. My gaze travels towards the black Oriental rug. _Don't go down that path, Aria. Don't think about them. _"How do we protect her from Zachariah?"

"I can engrave the enochian sigils on her ribs." "Do it," Dean says. "Whoa, I didn't say it was okay," I comment backing away as Cas steps forward. "If I had not heard the message of your capture from those angels you would dead." I huff in defeat, reluctantly uncrossing my arms. The angel places a flat hand against the center of my chest. Searing pain radiates throughout my chest cavity. A harsh hiss of pain forces itself through my clenched teeth when he removes his hand. "God that sucked," I complain. Cas touches two fingers to my temple and the lingering burn in my chest and throbbing in my stomach and face fade. "You are all healed now." "Thanks," I say genuinely. "You're welcome."

"What do we do now?" My gaze falls on Sam as his eyes flicker over to Cas in uncertainty. "Keep on the path that we are going. As long as Aria and I are around we will do whatever is necessary to keep you two from harm." I meet Cas's gaze, watching as he vanishes without another word. The room remains dead silent. No one moves, frozen like a snapshot of a family split in two. Exhaustion sweeps over me in a rush. It didn't help that I already felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders, now I had two separate worlds to carry too. I move to the couch, collapsing right into the worn thing with a heavy sigh. Why did this life have to get so complicated? Why couldn't it just be the simple salt and burn and occasion exorcism?

"You alright, kid?" I plaster on a weak smile for Bobby. "I could use a shot or two of that whiskey," I mention as I look to the half empty bottle of amber liquid on his desk. Bobby rolls over in his chair patting me on the knee. "Nothing's changed. Everything's still the same except now I got to keep angels off your ass too." I squeeze his hand appreciatively. "You never stopped keeping my ass out of trouble." "Yeah, you've damn near given me a heart attack a few times in doing so," the old man grumbles as he rolls over to his desk. "Eh, I don't think that was my fault, just too much excitement in your old age." "Watch it, youngster. This supposed old man's got enough juice to still kick your ass," he retorts, shaking a finger at me. The tense air ceases and everyone breathes in relief. All of this would work out. Bobby was right, nothing's changed. We're all on the same side fighting to defeat the devil. I've looked out for these boys for three years now. I don't care what the angels planned for me. No matter what, these two were family to me. I would do anything no matter what any feathered dickhead said.

Everyone settled back in their seats picking up their worn books of lore. I opened my faded leather cover to my dog-eared page. "So, what about the pie?"


End file.
